10DaysWSpamano
by MissWhok
Summary: 30daysOfOTP reducido a 10, AU, OoC #1:Tomarse delas manos, #2:Lluvia, #3:Videojuegos,#4:Cita, #5:Besos,#6:Enfermar
1. Day1: Tomarse de las manos

Hola gentecilla!

Bueno aquí una idea que se me ocurrió, seran especies de drabbles de esta hermosa pareja con la cual tengo una obsesión!

Espero les guste!, y si es así ya sabes haz click en el estupido y sensual rewiew botton y déjame saber tu opinión

Sayo!

* * *

10DaysW/Spamano

* * *

DAY # 1:

Tomarse de las manos

Lovino se encontraba echado sobre el lecho que el y Antonio compartían, suspiro y se estiro; sentándose sobre el mudillo colchón, coloco su laptop sobre sus piernas y espero hasta que esta abriera el buscador. Encimado en sus pensamientos y perdiendo la escaza la paciencia que poseía. Llevó su mirada a la ventana; afuera el cielo estaba gris y el vaho cubría las lejanías. Volvió su vista de nuevo a la pantalla del aparato.

-Maldición, vamos tonta maquina necesito terminar el informe- susurro para si, frunciendo las cejas y formando un puchero con sus labios, aquel informe era lo que necesitaba para aprobar el semestre en la universidad.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse despacio, pero no volvió la mirada hacia el intruso, mordiendo su labio inferior en señal de desesperación.

Antonio ingreso en el lugar fijando la mirada en el italiano, observando el gesto que este hacia con los labios, queriendo tumbarlo sobre el lecho y besarlo hasta el cansancio. Sonrió para si mismo; se acercó rápidamente y se apoyó en el colchón, que crujió y se hundió ante su peso. Lovino lo ignoró olímpicamente hasta que sintió como Antonio tomaba su mano y la entrelazaba con la de él y luego las dejaba caer ambas sobre la cama, el menor le dirigió una mirada de confusión, mientras el español sonrió dulcemente y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué haces bastardo- le pregunto enojado, haciendo reír al mayor con su rabieta.

-Tomo tu mano, lovi- contesto simplemente.

-Si, lo se, pero por que no la sueltas, estoy muy ocupado para tus juegos, realmente necesito terminar esto, maldición- gruño e hizo amago de soltar la unión de ambas manos. Antonio ejerció mas fuerza en el agarre y le dedico una mirada significativa, lovino entorno la suya y suspiro, permitiéndose sentir el calor que emanaba del español, tan reconfortante, observo sus manos entrelazadas, aquellos brazos que lo invitaban a envolverse en un cálido abrazo y olvidarse de todo, paso por su rostro, detallando su brillante sonrisa y aquellas esmeraldas. Llevo su vista a los labios rectos y finos deseando fundirse en ellos, sonrojándose al instante por el pensamiento.

Luego de unos minutos el español rompió el silencio y le susurro:

-Me gusta estar así con lovi-y acaricio la palma del menor, provocándole un efímero cosquilleo

-¿ A qué te refieres?, bastardo.- pregunto nervioso desviando su mirada de la del español.

-Sentir tu calor, tu mano junto a la mía, me hace muy bien, me permite estar tranquilo aun si todo se derrumba- le explico Antonio seriamente.

-¿Eres idiota o que? No digas eso tan de repente- enrojeciendo al instante, el mayor rió, le acaricio una de sus mejillas con sus labios y con sus dedos rozo los labios del italiano, haciendo que este cerrara los ojos y suspirara, lo atrajo en un fuerte abrazo, Lovino escondió el rostro en el cuello del aquel, aspirando su suave aroma…claro que sentía exactamente lo que el español había confesado segundos antes, pero…el no tenia por que decírselo o si?

* * *

Hasta el prox! :)


	2. Day2: Lluvia

DISCLAIMER: Los persoajes son de su respectivo autor, si fueran mio Arthur aceptaria que ama con tdo su corazon a alfred

Aqui es sig cap!

espero que les guste...con mucho cariño

Tal vez unn poco dulce o cursi? que se yo xd

pero no puedo resistirme con esta pareja...la adoro

Tal vez haga esta misma serie con otras parejas hetalianas (cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida)

gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla y comentarla!

ya sabes , si te gusta haz click en el estupido y sensual _rewiewbotton y hazmelo saber_

* * *

10DaysW/Spamano

* * *

DAY # 2:

Lluvia

Aquel día el cielo estaba pintado de un tono grisáceo, avisando que la tempestad se avecinaba, Lovino observo el cielo con cierto fastidio, deseando que la lluvia se desatara cuando ya estuviera en casa envuelto en una manta y tomando un buen chocolate caliente, era cierto que el clima había estado muy frio últimamente, clara señal de que el inverno se aproximaba. La concurrida calle por lo cual transitaban usualmente, estaba ahora desierta.

-lovi, apresúrate pronto vendrá el aguacero- le hablo Antonio bastante alto sacándolo de su ensoñación, dándose cuenta de que el español ya había avanzado unos cuantos metros haciendo señas con las manos.

Lovino suspiro resignado y apuro el paso, llegando a donde se encontraba el mayor, tomando su mano y comenzando a caminar bastante rápido.

El italiano hubiera preferido quedarse en casa tumbado en el sofá, disfrutando de una tranquila tarde, pero es español había insistido en que lo acompañara a comprar algunas cosas necesarias, Lovino se había querido negar instantáneamente, pero el español le había prácticamente rogado así que no tuvo otra opción. Pronto el silencio se rompió y comenzó a llover.

Las gruesas gotas que Caían firmemente del nublado cielo, empapaban todo a su alrededor, incluyendo los cuerpos de dos jóvenes que corrían apresurados en busca de un lugar para refugiarse. Cruzaron la calle rápidamente, no estaban tan lejos de casa, pero la lluvia era bastante cerrada.

Se refugiaron bajo un amplio tejado, jadeando y tiritando por el frio, Antonio pego su espalda al muro y se recargo en este unos instantes recuperando el aliento. Lovino le dirigió una mirada enfadada apartándolo de un empujón cuando este quiso envolverlo en un abrazo.

-Déjame, es tu culpa que nos mojásemos, nos hubiéramos podido quedar en casa, así no me estaría muriendo del frio, maldito idiota- Le espeto de mala gana.

El español lo estampo suavemente contra la pared, acorralándolo con uno de sus brazos, colocando la bolsa que traía en el piso, cuidando de que esta no se mojara, le acaricio levemente la fría mejilla y el menor le aparto de un manotazo.

Antonio suspiro, se inclino y recargo su frente en el hombro del italiano, Lovino ni se inmuto, el español planto un ardiente beso en el nacimiento de su cuello, haciendo que el menor se estremeciera ante en cálido contacto. Sonrió contra la piel fría y levanto la cabeza hasta quedar a la altura del otro, haciendo contacto visual con el sonrojado italiano, quien para sorpresa del español lo apretó en cálido abrazo escondiendo su cara en la mojada camisa española

Sorprendido por la acción del menor, el español le correspondió fuertemente, besando suavemente su cabeza, en un gesto de cariño.

Y así, cálidamente abrazados esperaron a que la lluvia parase...

* * *

Hasta el prox

sayo! :)

_MissWhok_


	3. Day3: Videojuegos

**Disclaimer:** hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz ( cmo todos sabemos) pero aun asi los tomamos prestados para cumplir fantasias x_d_

__**Advertencia: **La linda boquita de lovino ( que Antonio ama .)

Espero les guste!

Recuerda el Sexy rewiewbotton! sabes que quieres ... okno .-.

* * *

DAY#3:

Videojuegos

-.E-esta bien, esta muy bien- tartamudeo el italiano, con un tic nervioso en la ceja, mirando fijamente la gran pantalla del televisor, apretó el control de la consola entre sus manos y suspiro. Era la decima vez que perdía en aquel maldito juego.

La sala del apartamento se encontraba en un silencio armonioso, que solo se rompía cuando Lovino farfullaba alguna maldición o emitía algún quejido. El italiano no era de por si una persona paciente y se irritaba con facilidad, así que la combinación de lovino y videojuegos no era nada buena, y menos si el español estaba cerca.

Antonio estaba desparramado sobre el sofá, leyendo tranquilamente y ocasionalmente desviaba la mirada del texto para fijarla en su pareja, quien hacia muecas de enfado y fruncía el ceño cada minuto, sonrió al ver al menor teniendo una discusión consigo mismo.

-Esta bien, ok perfecto, es solo qu- y volvía a perder de nuevo- esta maldita porquería, como es posible que no pueda pasarlo-. Grito y chilló, El español suspiro y rodo los ojos a veces lovino podía ser tan infantil, pensó fijando la vista nuevamente sobre su libro.

-¿Lovi por qué no te tomas un descanso de …-

te jodan- lo corto lovino antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de hablar, dedicándole una mirada de enojo

-Se jodidamente bien lo que estoy haciendo. Es solo un juego- murmuro más para si que para Antonio.

Antonio suspiro resignado, aquel italiano era tan cabeza dura.

-Esta bien, muy bien, si si, esto es jodidamente fantástico- exclamo soltando el control con los ojos llorosos, suspiro y trato de relajarse- Ok, n-no estaba preparado aun, no se vale- soltaba tratando de convencerse así mismo.

-Todo esto es tan jodidamente estúpido, maldita sea, OK lov relájate tu puedes, es solo un juego-repetía una y otra vez, el español solo lo observo como prácticamente se hacia ovillo en el suelo y trataba de no llorar

-Carajo, ¡no entiendo que estoy haciendo mal, esto es una total mierda!- siguió con su monologo-Lo he intentado cien mil veces, no sé que estoy haciendo mal.

El español desde hacia rato solo lo observaba , negando con la cabeza, lovino siempre era tan intenso con las cosas, y además de donde había sacado tantas malas palabras, sabia que el italiano era mal hablado de por si, pero esto ya estaba tomando niveles extremos.

-ARGH- escucho el grito de nuevo, otra vez en la pantalla rezaba el tan odiado "_game over"_, lovino estrujaba el control con fuerza y su boca hacia un puchero, clara señal de que quería llorar.

-Jodete! Jodete!, tu jodida madre, todo el jodido mundo-murmuraba para si- mio dio, non posso credere- y ahí iba recitando improperios en italiano.

Tiro el control al piso, haciendo que este ocasionara un ruido sordo contra el suelo, Antonio lo observo con mala cara y el menor le mostro su dedo corazón en un gesto de rabieta.

-N-no entiendo que carajo pasa Por que, P-por que- tartamudeaba viendo al español, luego de unos momentos se calló ipso facto.

Volvió su vista de nuevo a la pantalla, tomo el control entre sus manos y lo miro por unos instantes, hasta que grito:

-Ya esta!, no puedo hacerlo mas, esto me esta jodiendo demasiado, esta maldita porquería, ahggg-se cruzo de brazos, Antonio se paro del lecho en el que estaba y se acercó lentamente.

-¿Puedo intentarlo yo?- le pregunto suavemente.

-_S-si,_ haz lo que quieras, es una mierda de juego- exclamo pasándole el control

-Vamos, no puede ser así de malo ¿uhmm?- le habló dulcemente al oído haciéndole cosquillas, mientras recargaba la cabeza en el hombre del mas bajo, lovino se cruzo de brazos.

-Si, si lo es- sentencio enojado

-¿Estas seguro?- le pregunto calmadamente el español.

-Estoy segurísimo- replicó con acritud.

El juego comenzó otra vez, con aquellas coloridas graficas y música de fondo, Antonio se concentro moviendo los botones relajadamente, lovino observaba mordiéndose las uñas.

-Trata, saltando hacia esa roca-. Le dijo al menor, pasándole el control

Lovino lo tomo en un escueto asentimiento, siguiendo las instrucciones que le daba el español

-Ves, ahí esta, ya lo lograste- rompió el silencio el mayor

-Lo pude haber echo antes, lo logre yo solo- exclamo soberbio el italiano

-Si, lo hiciste todo tú solo- le exclamo alegre Antonio dándole la razón, lovino siempre tan terco, suspiro, le dedico una mirada y beso sus labios lentamente.

Lovino acerco su boca al mentón del español y planto un dulce beso.

* * *

Hey!

Espero les haya gustado!

Me ha encantado imaginarme esta situacion! pobre lovi!.. yo tmb me pongo asi cuando no puedo pasar un juego... claro que yo no tengo a un sexy español que me consuele u.u

Hasta el prox

_MissWhok_


	4. Day4: Cita

Hey tu!

Espero te guste!

házmelo saber :D

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece ( Si fuera por mi seria muy yaoistico jajaj xd)**

**Advertencia: Algo crappy, **

* * *

_10DaysWSpamano_

* * *

DAY#4:

Cita

Lovino observo su reloj de muñeca por tercera vez consecutiva, maldito español, se dijo para si, llevaba una hora esperando por el en la concurrida plaza, mientra sentía su cuerpo helarse cada vez mas, el invierno estaba haciendo estragos en el. Suspiro, metió sus manos de nuevo en los bolsillos del cálido abrigo marrón que vestía, soltó el aire de sopetón, aburrido, sintiendo como el frío calaba los huesos.

Su mirada se elevo observando el panorama, gente de un lado a otro, resoplo, y se recostó en una banca, odiaba tener que esperar, era una de las cosas que le desesperaba y sacaba a flote aquella vena italiana que amenazaba con agitarse cada vez que el español le molestaba.

¿Que clase de cita podía comenzar bien cuando se llega tarde?, reparo en la palabra "cita", ¿realmente estaba en eso con Antonio?, ¿Eran realmente una pareja? , suspiro meneando la cabeza, desasiéndose de la maraña de pensamientos que amenazaba con formase en su cabeza.

Palpo su bolsillo, buscando su teléfono, lo reviso parsimoniosamente, por quinta vez, esperando recibir por lo menos, un mensaje del español diciéndole que se le había hecho tarde, nada, su bandeja estaba vacía, se enfureció y guardo rápidamente el aparato.

Resoplo nuevamente, decidiendo darle diez minutos mas, eso era todo, ni mas ni menos, sino aparecía se ira a casa, a calentarse y tomar un buen chocolate caliente y quizá algunos tomates le quitaran el mal humor que se cargaba, ¡y ya le oiría! Ja que si no? Nadie dejaba plantado a Lovino Vargas, nadie, ya se encargaría de hacérselo saber, sonrió con una mueca de maldad.

Se levanto, pasado el tiempo estimado y dispuso a emprender la marcha de nuevo hacia el departamento, bajando la mirada con un deje de tristeza, agito su cabeza levemente despojándose de aquel sentimiento, se irguió caminando rápidamente y se detuvo al observar a un agitado español que corría a su encuentro.

Le observo cara a cara, distinguiendo sus mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo y su pecho subir y bajar descontroladamente bajo el abrigo rojo.

EL español le miro, y formo una sonrisa de perdón, frotando nerviosamente su nuca, Lovino simplemente le observó y se sonrojo levemente, al caer en cuenta de su gesto, lo miro con enojo y se cruzo de brazos.

Antonio intento envolverlo en pétreo abrazo, pero el menor le esquivo de un manotazo, realmente estaba furioso, el mayor suspiro, mostrándole un bolsa de papel que sostenía en su mano, causándole curiosidad al menor, quien fingió desinterés y corrió su cara a un lado.

El español rio armoniosamente, haciéndole enfadar aun mas, le coloco de nuevo la bolsa antes su ojos, el italiano la agarro de un tirón, dejándose envolver por el abrazo del mayor, después de todo al registrar la bolsa , ya le había perdonado. Antonio le aferro fuertemente y le susurro:

-Siento la tardanza lovi, pero es que el _Castagnaccio _aun no estaba listo cuando fui por el- le beso la fría mejilla, calentándola efímeramente.

El italiano sonrió levemente, aquel bastardo le conocía bien, no podía resistirse aquel postre, después de todo le había perdonado cuando reconoció la bolsa de aquella famosa pastelería donde solía ir cada domingo cuando era un chiquillo.

Sorprendió al castaño, haciéndole inclinar para plantarle un cálido beso en la comisura de sus labios, sin desaprovechar la oportunidad el español le beso de lleno, invadiendo lentamente toda la cavidad italiana, se separaron al hacerse escaso el aire.

-Lovi eres tan dulce, fusososo- comento al verle sonrojado.

-Cállate, bastardo- le susurro mientras tomaba su mano y los arrastraba hasta la banca.

* * *

Me disculpo si has encontrado algún error Ortográfico :)

* * *

Fine!

Espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente a mi no tanto, pero les prometo que el prox. sera mejor, es mi fav de todos y empieza en Be y termina en So, jajajaja sera algo asi como la forma de besar de lovi , a que no es adorable?

bueno, algún rewiew?, tomatazo, insulto , algo? alguien?...por favor jajaja okno.-.

_MissWhok_


	5. Day5: Besos

Hey there!

Bien, no habia querido continuar esto, porque me aburrí pero como estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic, necesitaba drenar mis ideas en otro, es extraño (?), así que dije bueno porque no lo subo, tengo una nueva política de no dejar fics inconclusos...bueno aquí lo tienen...

* * *

DAY #5:

Besos

Lovino Vargas no era el tipo de persona que alguien pudiera decir que lo conocía perfectamente, mas bien, era del tipo de personas que siempre te sorprendía con algo distinto, y no necesariamente ese algo era bueno, pero Antonio ya estaba acostumbrado a los extraños cambios de humor del italiano , y si le preguntasen a él, diría que Lovino era un libro abierto, claro que todos le veían con cara de estar loco, pues nadie podía prever la acciones y reacciones del agresivo italiano que Antonio tenia por pareja.

Claro estaba que el Español, después de tanto tiempo de convivencia con el amante de los tomates, ya conocía, casi perfectamente, cada una de sus expresiones y acciones, cosa que le había ayudado bastante a la hora de calmar a la "fiera" que tenia por pareja.

Antonio sabia perfectamente cuando Lovino estaba triste, cuando estaba feliz, aunque este tratase de ocultarlo, también conocía cuando el italiano llegaba molesto y no quería que nadie se le acercase, siendo este su humor predilecto de todos los días, incluso sabia cuando el contrario necesita atenciones y mimos, que solo un español apasionado podía ofrecerle, Antonio amaba con locura a Lovino y había que estar ciego para no darse cuenta, solo alguien realmente enamorado podía soportar el carácter italiano, pero Antonio sabia que Lovino le quería a su manera, a su extraña y retorcida manera, sabia que para el menor era toda una hazaña poder demostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente y apreciaba inmensamente el esfuerzo que este hacia. A pesar de todos los altos y bajos de su relación; los cuales era muchos, las discusiones y todo el rollo que conlleva una relación, Antonio sabia que Lovino no era ni los más remotamente parecido a la perfección, pero sus defectos y sus cualidades complementaban las suyas.

Algo que amaba el español, era la manera en la que el italiano le pedía afecto indirectamente, claro esta sin perder el orgullo como solía decir este, cosa que el español ya se sabia de memoria, era bastante gracioso y tierno la manera disimulada en la cual Lovino le pedía un beso o un simple mimo…

Beso indirecto

_Antonio se encontraba desparramado sobre el sofá, luego de un largo día en la universidad y el trabajo, viendo una película y ocasionalmente bebiendo sorbos de una lata de cerveza, Lovino se hallaba a su lado, escribiendo minuciosamente en su laptop, cosa que según el español, era lo único que hacia últimamente, aunque este ultimo sabia que cuando el semestre estaba por terminar Lovino se entregaba totalmente a estudiar y ese día no era la excepción llevaba trabajando en un ensayo toda la semana, no pudiendo faltar el mal humor y los ceños fruncidos por parte del italiano, Antonio le observaba esporádicamente, desviando su vista de la pantalla, para posarla sobre las adorables muecas que hacia el contrario, mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, sonriendo tiernamente al verle tan concentrado en su faena._

_Últimamente no habían podido pasar tiempo juntos, las ultimas semanas en la universidad antes de las vacaciones siempre eran las peores, trabajos por aquí, exámenes por allá y todo el mundo vuelto loco, así que ambos se veían ocasionalmente en el campus, o tal vez en el departamento que compartían, cuando totalmente agotados llegaban a dormir directamente o a terminar algún trabajo para el día siguiente, así que las muestras de afecto podían dejarse para otro momento._

_Al mayor no le extraño que Lovino se sentase a su lado aquel viernes por la noche, ni que se pegase disimuladamente a su cuerpo, mientras escribía como maniaco, podría decirse que esperaba que el menor hiciera lo siguiente:_

_Lovino se concentraba en escribir cada palabra de manera coherente y cohesiva, mientras distraídamente tocaba sus labios._

_Antonio sonrió con ganas al darse cuenta, sabia que el menor hacia eso cuando quería un beso o un mimo, y era de esperarse que después de una semana de nulo contacto se hallara necesitando una mínima muestra._

_El de orbes esmeraldas no se hizo esperar y le planto un beso en la mejilla que casi rozo en lo lascivo, dejando a un italiano sorprendido._

_-¿Q-qué haces?- le contestó dirigiendo su mirada al mayor._

_-Te beso, ¿acaso no es obvio?- le devolvió, mientras le abrazaba de la cintura y pegaba su boca al níveo cuello del italiano._

_-A-an- le escucho jadear- P-para, necesito terminar esto, bastardo- Soltándose del agarre y volviendo su concentración al ensayo._

_El español le soltó y sonrió negando con la cabeza, mientras dirigía de nuevo la vista a la televisión, Lovino sabia disimular muy bien y también sabia como hacerse el difícil._

Besar y huir

También había veces en las cuales el italiano era un poco mas valiente, y hacia el primer movimiento, cosa que era bastante extraña viniendo de Lovino, pero en ocasiones muy esporádicamente se acerca al mayor para abrazarlo o unir sus labios en un suave roce y como no, huir inmediatamente avergonzado.

_Luego de la atormentante semana final y todo el terror psicología que conlleva enfrentarse a las pruebas finales, Antonio y Lovino, bueno más que todo Antonio, decidieron hacer una cena, para celebrar el final del calvario, con la condición de que el español cocinara, lavara todo y sirviera._

_Antonio no le dio mucha importancia al asunto y acepto gustoso, así que esa noche se dispuso a prepara, a petición del menor, Spaghetti Carbonara, intentando no quemar la salsa, mientras Lovino se aburría de estar sentando solo en la sala bebiendo vino y pensando en las musarañas, se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a rellenar su copa, encontrándose con una graciosa imagen del español corriendo de un lado para otro intentando no quemar la bendita salsa, rompiendo a reír a carcajadas sueltas._

_-L-lovi, no te rías- le contestó el español al tener "todo bajo control", mientras seguía removiendo el liquido._

_El italiano mordió su labio inferior y se acercó rápidamente plantándole un dulce beso en la mejilla, dejando al español anonado y como siempre salió casi corriendo de la cocina._

_-Lovi, que –_

_-Cállate, bastardo- fue la contestación que obtuvo desde la otra habitación. _

Beso con mordiscos

Otras veces cuando Lovino estaba muy molesto, Antonio era el que pagaba las consecuencias independientemente de que la culpa fuera suya o no, a veces le trataba mal y otras le besaba, de una manera casi violenta, y Antonio siempre rezaba para que fuera la segunda.

_Ambos caminaban por el pasillo del departamento, el mas bajo quejándose, de las notas que habían ido a buscar un par de horas atrás._

_-¿Cómo es posible que ese maldito me haya puesto tan baja nota?- refunfuñaba mientras se quitaba el abrigo._

_-Vamos, lovi no es para tanto-_

_-¿Qué si no? Tarde una jodida semana en terminar esa porquería, una SEMANA- grito _

_-Per- le interrumpió empujándole contra la pared casi tirándole al piso, mientras le besaba con violencia, moviendo sus labios sensualmente, lamiéndole el labio inferior lascivamente, para luego mordérselo con algo de fuerza estirándole un poco, y dejando con ganas al español separándose rápidamente cuando este intentabo corresponderle._

_-Lovi, espera- escuchando como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba con fuerza, dejando a un necesitado español tumbado en el piso._

Beso profundo

Lovino era muy posesivo con sus cosas, y dado que el español era una de esas cosas, odiaba que alguien mas se le acercase, pero había aprendido a sobrellevarlo con el tiempo, calmando sus celos, mas que todo por orgullo, pero no soportaba que el francés pervertido que tenia por amigo le estuviese toqueteando y abrazando todo el rato, y mas cuando había pasado una semana sin tener sexo y que Antonio estuviera de cariñoso con alguien que no fuese él le molestaba, aunque mas le enfurecía darse cuenta de que le necesitaba.

_El viernes en la noche habían quedado con unos amigos, más que todo porque Antonio insistió y Lovino extrañamente se encontraba de humor, así que sin mucho problema se reunieron en un bar cercano, Pero al llegar Lovino se molesto instantáneamente al ver al francés, pues sabia que este no perdería oportunidad de toquetear al mayor, y claro como Antonio era tan bueno e idiota se dejaba tranquilamente alegando que Francis, alias, el pervertido, era así con todo el mundo._

_Al terminar la dichosa reunión, llegaron a casa donde el italiano le tomo de la camisa asiéndole fuertemente y juntando sus labios en un roce intenso y algo desesperado, pues había pasado unas semanas desde que se habían besado realmente con ganas. Lovino enredo sus manos alrededor de cuello español empujándole hacia el sofá, quedando acostado sobre este y el menor sentando a horcajadas sobre el, sorprendiéndole levemente, mientras le volvía a besar con intensidad, jadeando al sentir su lengua abrirse paso en la húmeda cavidad, dejándose llevar por la pasión del italiano, correspondiendo con ganas y tomándole del cabello, le sintió morder su labio inferior, halándolo levemente, mientras colaba sus manos bajo la camiseta del mayor, el beso se transforma en algo mas lánguido, húmedo y dulce, dejando el característico rastro de saliva en ambas bocas al separarse._

_Iniciando un nuevo contacto, esta vez por el español tomándole del mentón firmemente, mientras movía sus labios lenta y tortuosamente contra los italianos, pidiendo permiso para invadir la cavidad y recorrer cada rincón, percatándose de como el italiano le desabrocha la hebilla del cinturón desesperado._

_-E-eres mio- diciéndole tímidamente, rompiendo el contacto e intentando regular su respiración, pasando a repartir húmedos besos por el moreno cuello del español._

No había duda algunas Antonio amaba todas y cada una de las formas de besar de Lovino, adoraba con locura cuando se comportaba tierno, cuando estaba molesto pero sobretodo cuando era apasionado y salvaje…

* * *

Me disculpo si haz encontrado algún Error Ortográfico

* * *

Siento que no me salio como esperaba, pero bueno, ademas de que la ultima escena de beso quedo como algo floja (?) de repente se me fue la inspiración.

No se, si tienen alguna sugerencia siéntanse libres de decirme

Tumblr: meanmadnerdy

Twitter:misswhok


	6. Day6: Enfermar

DAY#6

Enfermar

Un jadeo resuena en la habitación y Lovino suspira resignado.

—Te ves Fatal-._Maldito Antonio_, piensa al ver al español tumbado en la cama, ardiendo de fiebre, y es que él le ha dicho, le ha advertido pero claro que con lo testarudo que se pone el mayor, ha pasado olímpicamente de él y ahora Lovino puede decir aquel "Te lo dije" y regocijarse al tener la razón.

Pero no puede, porque ver al español enfermo le mata y remueve esa pequeña fibra maternal, siente la necesidad de cuidarle pero al mismo tiempo quiere matarle.

Suspira de nuevo y toma su temperatura.

— L..lo siento Lovi-se remueve inquieto y tose levemente

— ¡Bastardo!, mira que enfermarte así…-remueve su flequillo y acaricia sus mejillas hirviendo — Te he dicho que no fueras.-regaña débilmente.

—Era solo un partido, ¿cómo iba a saber que llovería a cantaros?-se envuelve en las mantas temblando.

Abre la boca para discutirle pero se calla, contradecir a un Antonio enfermo no le llevara a nada, se muerde el labio nervioso, lo cierto es que, Lovino no sabe cuidar a alguien que no sea él mismo.

No es que él sea inútil, pero le cuesta tener tacto con las personas, a pesar de que es Antonio el que yace tirado en la cama casi delirando de fiebre, admite que no tiene la menor idea de cómo lidiar con un enfermo, y no es que él no se haya enfermado, claro que sí, ni que fuera de hierro, sin embargo siempre ha estado su hermano para cuidarle e inclusive _el bastardo_, como suele decirle al español.

Pero es Antonio, él nunca se enferma, siempre esta brillante y animado, cuesta verle apagado e incluso callado, porque aunque le moleste aceptarlo, Lovino necesita verle sonreír y que se mimoso y atento.

Siente la necesidad de abrazarle y enredar las manos en su suave cabello, suspira por millonésima vez y le oye murmurar

—Lovi, está bien, puedo decirle a _Emm _que venga a cuidarme -sonríe un poco condescendiente al verle dudar.

—¡No! Puedo hacerlo, tonto ¿qué clase de _novio_ seria sino pudiera cuidarte cuando enfermas?-se muestra amable y le sonríe levemente.

Y Antonio siente ganas de lanzarse a abrazarle, porque aunque Lovino se muestre arisco la mayoría del tiempo, existen esos pequeños detalles que, aunque el menor no se dé cuenta, le hace inmensamente feliz.

—Gracias lovi -no siente la necesidad de agregar más y tampoco quiere hacerlo, se siente fatal, cada articulación de cuerpo duele y el frio le cala los huesos, su garganta arde como el infierno y solo quiere dormir.

El italiano masculla una sarta de incoherencias y desaparece de la habitación por un rato, Antonio suspira y se acurruca, cerrando los ojos cansado.

Le oye entrar y abre los ojos levemente.

—Bastardo, te he traído una sopa-. Murmura agitado y transpirado, y es que le ha costado bastante acordarse de la receta que preparaba su_ nonna_, cuando era un chiquillo.

Se acerca y se sienta aun lado de la cama, sabe que el español no quiere ni moverse, así que con todo el esfuerzo del mundo y con la cara más roja que un tomate, lleva la cuchara a su boca haciendo una mueca de vergüenza, y es bastante tierna la escena.

—¡Te ha quedado de maravilla! .- sonríe, tiene mejor aspecto y se ve más animado— mereces un premio .-ríe suave y le atrae del rostro, besándole dulcemente.

Lovino corresponde levemente y mueve sus labios dudoso, suspira y le aparta—¡Estas enfermo!, ¿acaso quieres que los dos lo estemos?.- sonrojado y molesto se aparta, recogiendo las cosas.

Y pasa el resto de la tarde de un lado para otro, intentando hacer sentirle bien, le prepara Té, le busca más manta, toma su temperatura cada cinco minutos e incluso le ayuda a darse un baño, claro está que en contra de voluntad. Así cuando llega la noche está totalmente agotada y lo único que quiere hacer es dormir, después de darse una larga ducha caliente, se pone el pijama y mete en la cama.

Siente como el mayor le rodea y suspira — ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-cierra los ojos acurrucándose un poco.

Antonio asiente y le abraza más, compartiendo el calor—Mucho, ¡gracias Lovi! Lo has hecho muy bien-aprieta su cintura y esconde la cara en su cuello.

Y como estamos hablando de Lovino Vargas y su vida, en la cual si algo está bien, la otra tiene que estar mal, es de esperarse que se despierte con un terrible dolor de cabeza y la garganta muy seca.

—Parece que tienes fiebre.- Antonio acaricia su cabello con mucho cariño—Tranquilo, _amor _te cuidare muy bien-. Besa su mejilla con dulzura.

—¡Maldito español de mierda!, me has contagiado, debí dejarte morir- chilla infantilmente y se tumba de nuevo en la cama resignado.

* * *

Me disculpo por si hay algún Error Ortográfico

* * *

Hey There!

Feliz año, feliz carnaval,feliz cumpleaños...feliz todo

He estado bastante perdida, pero me dije quiero escribir y bueno he aquí tengo que confesar que el Spamano me esta costando bastante y me desespera... así que si ha quedado algo simple, lo siento!

-Darkmoon (espero lo lea) muchas gracias,realmente yo también estoy cansada de que pongan a Lovino tan amargado,tus ideas!, me han ayudado bastante, he estado perdida y no se me ha venido una idea clara, pero en fin!

Bien, espero les guste...se acepta cualquier tipo de sugerencias y lo que sea

(lo siento muy impersonal y hasta algo frió)

Sin quieren stalkearme y hablarme o decirme algo...les dejo

-Twitter:misswhok

-Tumblr:meanmadnerdy

-Correo: misswhok (si quieres darme una sugerencia o algo)

Chauu :)


End file.
